Morning Talk
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Video mirip artis Indonesia ternyata sampai ke tanah Inggris. Hermione menyimpannya satu di telepon genggamnya, dan suatu hari Severus tanpa sengaja menontonnya. Pairing SevMione. No lemon. Rating M untuk suatu alasan.


Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N : Sebenarnya saya tidak bermaksud mengaitkan cerita di fanfic ini dengan cerita saya di fanfic SevMione sebelumnya yang berjudul **Love Game** dan **I'm Officially Yours**. Ending dari fanfic terdahulu tersebut malah masih tanda tanya bagi saya. Btw, cerita di fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari kasus video mirip artis yang menghebohkan di Indonesia dan sampai tersebar di manca negara. Saya bukan penggemar kedua artis yang bersangkutan dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud mencemarkan nama baik mereka (yang sudah tidak baik lagi). Jadi mohon hal ini dipahami baik-baik. Sebagaimana fanfic saya yang sebelumnya, fanfic ini pun hanya sebagai hiburan semata. Peace.

**Morning Talk**

Sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos lewat kisi-kisi jendela membangunkan Hermione Snape dari tidurnya. Wanita itu menggeliat sejenak, melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Kedua matanya masih terasa berat untuk dibuka. Salah satu tangannya meraba-raba sisi ranjang satunya. Hatinya mencelos saat menyadari sisi ranjang itu kosong. Suaminya pasti sudah berangkat ke tokonya untuk bekerja.

Perlahan-lahan Hermione mencoba duduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia menarik selimutnya yang merosot di sebatas pinggang, berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspose jelas. Sambil memijat area di antara kedua matanya, wanita itu memikirkan suaminya. Ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Malam yang melelahkan dan panas, sekaligus malam yang sangat indah baginya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi saat tiba-tiba saja suaminya pulang dan menyergapnya. Setelah dua minggu berpisah, rupanya ranjang adalah satu-satunya tempat tujuan yang disasar oleh pria itu, dan tentu saja Hermione sebagai target empuknya. Semalam penuh pun mereka lalui untuk saling melampiaskan semua kerinduan yang membuncah di dada, sampai akhirnya mereka sama-sama jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Hermione belum rela berpisah lagi dari suaminya. Ia masih kangen. Sangat kangen, malah. Mereka baru saja menikah tiga bulan yang lalu dan belum sempat berbulan madu karena Severus sudah disibukkan dengan aktivitasnya mengejar gelar Ahli Ramuan Internasional. Tentu saja pria itu harus mengejar beberapa persyaratan demi memenuhi kualifikasi. Severus harus menguasai beberapa bahasa asing dan juga wajib siap sedia jika ada Konvensi Ahli Ramuan Tingkat Internasional yang diadakan di luar negeri. Oleh karena itulah, Hermione harus merelakan suaminya itu untuk selalu berpergian dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Jaringan Floo, Portkey, Apparation, dan sarana transportasi lainnya di dunia sihir memang menunjang untuk mempersempit jarak mereka, namun sebagaimana yang dipahami Hermione tentang suaminya, Severus selalu memisahkan kehidupan pribadi dengan pekerjaannya. Pria itu akan benar-benar fokus kepada pekerjaannya dan melupakan hal-hal di luar itu. Severus adalah seorang workaholic yang ambisius. Hermione tahu betul ini, dan dia bisa mengerti apa alasan Severus untuk tidak menghubunginya sama sekali jika sedang berurusan dengan pekerjaannya di luar negeri, meski itu berarti harus berhari-hari atau bahkan berminggu-minggu tanpa kontak. Dan semalam adalah malam kepulangan Severus dari Konvensi Ahli Ramuan Tingkat Internasional di Swiss.

Sambil menghela nafas, Hermione memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Whoops! Ia hampir saja terjatuh saat baru saja menapakkan salah satu kakinya di lantai. Dan mendadak saja perut bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu, begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya yang masih terasa lemas.

Sialan, rutuk Hermione dalam hati. Sisa-sisa pertempuran panasnya semalam rupanya belum juga hilang. Berapa kali ia dan suaminya bercinta tadi malam? Tiga atau empat kali? Atau belasan? Hermione sampai lupa untuk menghitung. Ia terlalu gembira menyambut kepulangan Severus. Rasa kangennya selama berpisah harus dituntaskan dan ia tak keberatan harus habis-habisan bergumul. Toh ia sudah menyerahkan dirinya bulat-bulat kepada Severus sejak awal pernikahan mereka. Ia sangat mencintai suaminya itu, begitupula sebaliknya.

Hermione merangkak di lantai, meraih jubah mandi yang semalam direnggut Severus begitu saja darinya untuk menyelubungi tubuhnya yang telanjang, dan kini ia berusaha berdiri sambil berpegangan erat di dinding. Setelah berhasil berdiri, wanita itu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Rasa sakit di perut bagian bawahnya belum banyak berkurang, meski kedua kakinya sudah bisa diajak kompromi. Dengan tertatih-tatih, Hermione menuju ke kamar mandi, sekedar untuk mencuci muka, menyisir rambutnya yang kusut, dan menggosok gigi.

Setelah merasa lebih segar sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, Hermione mencermati keadaan kamar tidurnya yang mirip kapal pecah. Tanpa mengeluh ia memungut jubah, kemeja, celana dan celana dalam Severus yang tersebar di lantai. Ia akan memasukkan semua itu ke dalam bak pakaian kotor dan mencucinya nanti. Wanita itu juga tak lupa mengganti sprei kasur mereka dengan sprei yang bersih. Mengingat pergulatan hebat yang terjadi semalam, tentu saja sprei mereka harus segera dicuci.

Sambil membawa sprei kotor dan semua pakaian Severus tadi, Hermione berjalan menuruni tangga. Beberapa kali ia harus berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar bersandar di dinding. Perut bagian bawahnya masih sedikit nyeri.

Sebenarnya ini bukan dikarenakan Severus bermain kasar. Justru sebaliknya, permainan Severus sangat halus. Lembut dan berhati-hati seolah tubuh Hermione tak ubahnya seperti barang yang mudah pecah. Bahkan Hermione harus memohon-mohon kepada Severus agar sudi lebih keras dan lebih dalam. Tapi Severus tidak ingin permainannya menyakiti Hermione. Dia bilang itu karena ia sangat memuja tubuh istrinya.

Meski begitu, tetap saja permainan lembut Severus justru menjadi candu yang memabukkan. Apalagi jika dilakukan secara berulang-ulang seperti semalam. Pada akhirnya tetap saja membuat Hermione jadi kelabakan sendiri. Tenaganya terkuras habis dan sekujur badannya pegal-pegal. Salahnya sendiri sih.

Sesampainya di bawah, Hermione terkejut mendapati Severus sedang berada di ruang tengah. Suaminya itu hanya mengenakan boxer tanpa atasan dan sedang duduk memunggunginya, sambil menggenggam sesuatu yang terlihat sangat menarik perhatiannya. Saking asyiknya, Severus sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Hermione. Well, setahu Hermione, satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Severus keasyikan dan lupa segalanya adalah ramuan. Maka cukup mengherankan melihat betapa asyiknya pria itu dengan benda di tangannya tersebut. Hermione memilih untuk meletakkan bawaannya ke bak pakaian kotor dulu sebelum menegur suaminya.

"Kau sedang apa, _hun_?" Hermione mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Severus dari belakang, dan mendekapnya mesra. "Kukira kau sudah berangkat kerja."

"Oh! Ha—hai, _gorgeous_!"

Hermione curiga saat melihat Severus gugup dan buru-buru menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam genggamannya. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Severus memasukkan benda itu ke dalam celana boxernya. Kening Hermione semakin berkerut-kerut saat suaminya itu berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan dengan kalem, ia meraih kedua tangan Hermione dan mencium kedua punggung tangan Hermione secara bergantian.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" todong Hermione.

"Tidak ada." Salah satu alis Severus terangkat. Ekspresinya datar-datar saja.

Hermione menarik lepas salah satu tangannya dari genggaman Severus, dan merogoh ke dalam boxer Severus, membuat suaminya menggeliat geli saat tangan itu mencengkram benda yang salah di dalam sana. Namun sesaat kemudian Hermione kaget. Benda yang buru-buru disembunyikan Severus di dalam boxernya adalah sebuah telepon genggam.

"Ini telepon genggamku, Sev! Bagaimana bisa ada padamu? Oh, astaga!"

Kedua pipi Hermione merona merah. Sepasang mata coklatnya terbelalak. Untuk sekian kalinya ia terkejut dan mendadak ia malu sekali kepada suaminya. Bagaimana tidak? Telepon genggam itu sedang memutar sebuah video yang ia simpan diam-diam. Tepatnya, video tentang adegan intim antara sepasang orang mirip artis yang sedang heboh di luar negeri.

"Oh astaga? Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu untukmu, _sweetheart_," ucap Severus dingin. "Oh, astaga, Mione. Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpan gambar stimulasi porno ala Muggle seperti itu?"

Mulut Hermione setengah terbuka. Ia masih shock, hingga kesulitan berkata-kata. Namun sesaat kemudian ia bisa menemukan suaranya kembali untuk beradu argumen. "A—apa? Ta—tapi pertama-tama jelaskan dulu padaku kenapa benda ini bisa ada padamu? Merlin, aku punya privasi, Sev!"

Severus melempar tatapan sedingin es ke arah Hermione. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah. "Well, tadinya aku hanya bermaksud memeriksa siapa saja yang kau kontak selama aku pergi. Kurasa aku punya hak untuk itu. Aku suamimu."

"Ya. Kau punya hak. Tentu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku hanya mengontak kedua orangtuaku dengan produk Muggle ini. Lalu mengontak Harry, Ron, Luna, dan Neville via pos burung hantu. Selain itu tidak ada." Serta-merta, Hermione duduk di pangkuan Severus, dengan sengaja menghempaskan dirinya kuat-kuat dan membuat Severus berjengit kesakitan. Tanggapan Severus tadi membuatnya jengkel.

"Jenggot Merlin! Pantatmu yang seksi itu hampir saja mematahkan barang kebanggaanku, _darling_! Aku tak mau tanggung-jawab kalau sampai aku tak bisa memuaskanmu lagi nanti!" omel Severus.

"Itu karena kau sudah berani mengutak-atik barang milikku tanpa ijin! Setidaknya kan kau bisa bertanya lebih dulu kepadaku! Aku tidak pernah membohongimu, kan?" Hermione balas mengomel. "Tapi tunggu dulu… Kau bisa mengoperasikan telepon genggam? Sejak kapan?"

Sebagaimana yang diketahui Hermione, Severus jarang sekali bersentuhan dengan dunia Muggle. Apalagi berurusan dengan produk-produk Muggle.

"Kau meremehkanku, _love_. Aku ini cepat belajar," sahut Severus dengan seringai puas yang biasa ditunjukkannya saat ia berhasil mengakali istrinya. Severus melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Hermione, untuk kemudian mendekap tubuh istrinya erat. "Ada beberapa kenalan ahli ramuan yang membawa benda seperti itu di konvensi. Tadinya aku pikir itu semacam kotak kecil untuk berkomunikasi. Tapi rupanya juga bisa jadi radio, kamera, perekam gambar, dan pemutar musik. Para Muggle pasti menggunakan benda ini untuk bertahan hidup. Dari apa yang kudengar, mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa kotak aneh itu. Mereka membawanya kemana pun setiap saat seolah takut bisa mati sewaktu-waktu jika kehilangan benda itu."

Hermione mengernyitkan dahi mendengar sindiran suaminya. Separah itukah pandangan masyarakat dunia sihir terhadap kebutuhan telepon genggam bagi Muggle?

"Tapi ternyata istriku sendiri juga punya kotak konyol serba guna itu," cibir Severus.

"Kotak konyol serba guna? Ini namanya telepon genggam, _Chief_! Well, ini memang alat komunikasi primer kaum Muggle jaman sekarang. Dan ya, kupikir aku bisa mati tanpa benda ini karena bagiku semua file yang ada di dalam telepon genggamku sangatlah penting. Kau lihat. Di sini ada daftar kontak semua teman-temanku, pesan-pesan singkat penting, agenda, kalender, foto-fotoku dan banyak lagi. Dengan benda ini aku bisa menghubungi kedua orang tuaku di Australia dengan mudah, cepat, dan _normal_." Hermione sengaja menekankan kata 'normal'. "Bahkan benda ini lebih praktis daripada pos burung hantu. Tidak perlu menunggu pesan diantarkan terlalu lama, tidak perlu memberi makan dan menyediakan kandang."

"Jadi maksudmu teknologi Muggle lebih baik daripada teknologi sihir?" nada bicara Severus agak meninggi, sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya di pinggang Hermione. Mulai tersinggung sepertinya.

"Untuk yang satu ini kukira begitu," tukas Hermione masih sewot. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melunak. Teringat kembali dengan video yang baru saja dilihat Severus. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelinap di dadanya. "Umm, maaf… Kukira tidak seharusnya aku menyimpan video porno. Hanya saja, kau terlalu sering berpergian dan tak pernah mengontakku saat kita berjauhan. Aku bisa stress kalau tidak bisa melampiaskan rasa rinduku. Apalagi kita kan masih pengantin baru."

Severus tersenyum tipis. Dia bisa mengerti betul alasan yang diutarakan Hermione ini. Dia sendiri juga merasa bersalah dan benci ketika harus meninggalkan istri tercintanya di rumah untuk waktu yang lama. Maka ia pun kembali mendekap hangat tubuh Hermione, dan berbisik di telinga wanita cantik itu. "Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan apa yang aku lihat tadi. Tapi yang benar saja_, sweet cake_. Seharusnya kau tak perlu sampai menonton video porno. Aku lebih suka kalau kau cukup membayangkanku saja. Jangan melihat tubuh telanjang pria lain."

Kali ini giliran Hermione yang tersenyum simpul, kedua pipinya merona merah. "A—aku memang selalu membayangkanmu, _hun_. Membayangkanmu saja sudah bisa membuatku basah dengan sendirinya." Jemari lentik Hermione menelusuri lengan kokoh Severus di pinggangnya. Seketika itu bulu kuduknya merinding. Apalagi saat bibir tipis Severus mengecupi bagian belakang lehernya. Ia merasakan bibir suaminya itu sedang tersenyum tipis di sana.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyimpan video semacam itu? Apa kau ingin aku bermain seperti yang dilakukan pemeran pria yang ada di dalam video itu?" bisikan mesra Severus membuat Hermione bergidik. Suara Severus yang datar dan dalam selalu saja bisa membuatnya berimajinasi. Suara bariton Severus memang terdengar terlalu seksi di telinganya.

"Oh, _hubby_… Kalau permainanmu sampai separah pria yang ada di video itu, aku bersumpah akan langsung menendangmu keluar dari kamar. Aku serius." Hermione membalikkan badan, memposisikan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan Severus di pangkuan suaminya itu, dan mulai membelai-belai dada telanjang Severus. Dada bidang pria itu selalu nyaman untuk dibelai dan dijadikan sandaran.

"Tidak ada tujuan lain kok, selain rasa ingin tahuku yang besar. Akhir-akhir ini banyak pemberitaan tentang video porno mirip artis asing di koran-koran Muggle di Inggris. Di Daily Mail, The Times, Metro, dan lain-lain. Di sana tertulis kalau video itu mirip pasangan artis terkenal di Indonesia. Makanya aku mencari tahu. Aku penasaran ingin melihatnya. Videonya mudah sekali diunduh dari internet, dan rasanya sudah ratusan juta orang mengunduhnya."

"Mengunduh? Internet?" kening Severus berkerut-kerut. Kosakata Muggle memang aneh-aneh, pikirnya.

"Mungkin seharusnya kita ajari mereka bagaimana teknik bercinta yang baik dan benar." Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya, membiarkan bibir Severus menjelajahi pipinya. Bagi Hermione, permainan Severus memang tidak ada duanya. Dia memang belum pernah berhubungan dengan pria lain selain suaminya selama ini, tapi dari semua video porno yang pernah ia tonton, teknik Severuslah yang paling bisa membuatnya ketagihan.

"Dan juga mengajari mereka apa saja variasi bercinta." Severus menambahkan sambil mencibir. "Merlin, aku kasihan kepada wanita yang ada di dalam video itu. Harus terus-menerus melakukan _woman on top_ dan mengendalikan permainan. Pria di dalam video itu tampaknya sudah kalah sebelum bertempur. Ckck…. Video menyedihkan."

"Jadi maksudmu kau juga ingin membuat video sendiri?" Hermione menatap kedua mata kelam Severus lekat-lekat. Membuat video mereka sendiri terdengar seperti ide gila, dan Hermione tak yakin Severus serius.

"Hermione _honey_. Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Mana mungkin aku merekam adegan bercinta kita? Peristiwa seindah itu hanya akan selalu aku abadikan di dalam kepalaku. Bahkan aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menyimpan kenangan percintaan kita di dalam Pensieve. Bisa runyam akibatnya kalau sampai ada yang mencuri kenangan pribadi kita itu." Severus membelalakkan matanya, sudut bibirnya berkedut. "Lagipula, aku tak bisa membiarkan orang lain melihat tubuh seksi istriku. Milikku adalah milikku sendiri."

Kedua pipi Hermione merona, tersipu malu. Ia senang sekali mendengar klaim Severus terhadap dirinya. Secara tidak langsung Severus sedang memujinya, dan hal ini membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kedua tangan Hermione kembali menelusuri dada telanjang Severus, kemudian naik ke leher dan rahang kokoh pria itu. Dengan sebuah tarikan lembut, Hermione menarik wajah Severus mendekat ke wajahnya, dan mengecup mesra bibir tipis suaminya itu. "Kau baru saja memujiku seksi, Sev…"

"Aku tidak memuji. Aku hanya berkata jujur." Severus mengernyit, menggumam lirih.

"Terserah apalah itu." Sekali lagi Hermione melumat bibir suaminya. Bibir dan lidah Severus selalu terasa manis baginya, membuatnya betah berlama-lama mengulum dan menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Ia tersenyum senang merasakan nikmatnya ciuman balasan dari Severus.

Untungnya Severus sudah menggosok gigi. Dia tahu betul istrinya tak akan mau menciumnya kalau dia belum gosok gigi dalam keadaan habis bangun tidur seperti sekarang.

"Hmm… Ada yang masih membuatku penasaran, _darlin_." Hermione menampik tangan Severus yang usil hendak menerobos ke dalam jubah mandinya, ingin meremas dadanya. Di balik jubah mandi itu Hermione memang tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi.

"Apa itu?" desis Severus, agak kaget dengan reaksi istrinya.

"Kulihat kau begitu asyik menonton video itu tadi. Memangnya apa sih yang membuatmu sampai begitu tertarik?"

"Well, kukira pinggul wanita di video itu bagus…" bibir cemberut Hermione menyadarkan Severus kalau dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang salah. "Maksudku, tato di pinggul wanita itu, _wifey_. Tatonya bergambar lumba-lumba. Bagiku itu menarik."

Hermione menggeleng, tak percaya. Sanggahan Severus ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. "Kukira satu-satunya hewan yang kau anggap menarik cuma ular dan ular saja. Sejak kapan kau jadi suka lumba-lumba?"

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan tatonya saja, _honey_. Sungguh. Kau sendiri juga punya tato, kan?" cepat-cepat Severus berkilah, sebisa mungkin memasang tampang meyakinkan.

"Satu-satunya tato yang kupunya hanyalah tato bertuliskan namamu." Hermione menyibak bagian bawah jubah mandinya, memamerkan tato 'Severus' yang ada di paha kanan bagian dalam. Ia membiarkan jemari Severus berlama-lama menyentuh tato namanya sendiri di sana. Kedua mata pria itu berkilat bangga. "Dan seingatku kau selalu bilang tatoku ini adalah tato terbaik yang pernah dibuat."

"Tentu. Ada dua alasan. Pertama-tama, karena itu adalah tato namaku. Kedua, karena tato itu diukir olehku sendiri."

Hermione mendengus geli. Mendengar betapa bangganya Severus terhadap hasil karyanya sendiri selalu mengingatkan Hermione kalau suaminya adalah seorang Slytherin.

"Well, sebenarnya masih ada satu alasan lagi sih, _hubby_." Melihat kening Severus berkerut, Hermione segera menjawab, "Alasan ketiga yang membuat tato ini jadi tato terbaik yang pernah dibuat adalah karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya pria yang boleh melihatnya. Maksudku, paha kanan bagian dalam… Siapa lagi yang bisa melihatnya selain kau dan aku."

"Kau benar sekali, _love_," ucap Severus, menyeringai puas. "Tapi kalau boleh jujur. Ada satu lagi tato terbaik di dunia."

"Masa?"

Severus mengangguk pelan. Salah satu tangannya menarik boxernya turun sedikit di bagian pinggang, memamerkan tato yang berada di perut bagian bawahnya, dekat sekali dengan organ vitalnya. Tato itu bertuliskan nama 'Hermione'.

"Oh, astaga. Indah sekali, Sev." Jemari Hermione mengusap lembut tato itu. Ia senang sekali, sekaligus sangat tersentuh. Pasti sakit mengukir tato di bagian sensitif seperti itu. "Kenapa semalam aku tidak menyadarinya ya?"

"Apa? Kau tidak melihatnya semalam? Sial!"

"Kau sendiri yang mematikan lampu kamar. Ingat?" Hermione tersenyum geli. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius. "Kapan kau membuatnya? Dan siapa yang mengukirnya? Bukan wanita kan?"

"Jangan konyol. Tentu saja aku yang mengukirnya sendiri sambil menatap bayanganku di cermin. Aku membuatnya saat aku masih di Jenewa. Hanya iseng, dan kebetulan sedang kangen berat kepadamu. Jadi, aku mengukir namamu di situ, membayangkanmu, lalu…" Severus tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Melihat senyum lebar di wajah istrinya, ia berasumsi Hermione sudah bisa menerka sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. "Jadi itulah tato terbaik di dunia nomor dua. Tato yang bertuliskan namamu, aku sendiri yang mengukirnya, dan hanya kau yang boleh melihat dan menyentuhnya."

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa semanis ini, Sev."

"Hermione, jangan menyebutku manis. Tolong. Itu terdengar menjijikkan," omel Severus. Ia tak terlalu masalah kalau Hermione memanggilnya dengan berbagai nama kesayangan yang aneh-aneh. Asal jangan menyebutnya dengan satu kata itu. "Kau tahu? Seandainya ada orang lain yang berani memanggilku dengan nama Sev, _hubby, hun_, dan sebagainya, aku akan langsung mengutuknya jadi tulang ikan. Aku tidak terlalu suka dipanggil dengan nama panggilan. Tapi untukmu, aku masih bisa bersabar."

"Setidaknya masih lebih bagus daripada Snivelius," tukas Hermione santai. Dia tahu kalau Severus sangat membenci nama panggilan semasa sekolahnya itu. "Kau sendiri juga suka memanggilku _sweet cake, cherry pie,_ dan panggilan aneh lain."

"Setidaknya itu lebih bagus daripada _Miss know-it-all,_ kan?" balas Severus, menyeringai menyebalkan. Ia puas sekali bisa membuat Hermione berjengit, mendengar nama panggilan semasa sekolahnya kembali diungkit. "Aku bisa saja memanggilmu Herms atau Herm. Jadi anggap saja aku masih berbaik hati tidak memanggilmu begitu."

"Herms atau Herm itu nama panggilan yang bodoh dan memalukan," tukas Hermione, mulai panas.

"Snivelius juga bukan nama yang bagus. Itu nama konyol yang menjijikkan," balas Severus tak mau kalah.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Hermione dan Severus saling melotot, bergulat dengan kekesalan di dalam dada masing-masing. Bagaimana kemesraan mereka bisa secepat itu berubah menjadi pertengkaran? Tak ada yang tahu mengapa. Yang tidak disadari oleh keduanya adalah meski mereka sedang bertengkar, mereka masih sama-sama belum ingin memisahkan diri satu sama lain. Hermione masih duduk di atas pangkuan Severus dengan kedua tangan melingkari leher pria itu, sedangkan Severus masih memeluk pinggang ramping Hermione.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," gumam Hermione pelan. Agak dongkol mengingat dialah yang selalu mengalah lebih dulu setiap kali mereka bertengkar. Hermione tidak ingin memperpanjang konflik hanya gara-gara masalah nama panggilan konyol. "Sekarang, bisa kau melepaskanku? Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan."

"Tidak."

"Sev…" Hermione agak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Severus melumat bibirnya, memberinya ciuman yang dalam dan agak kasar. Bibir Severus mengulum bibirnya untuk beberapa saat. Lidahnya menyelinap masuk dan mengajak lidah Hermione berduel sejenak. Ekspresi Severus agak muram saat mengakhiri ciuman mereka, membuat Hermione jadi cemas. "Ada apa, _hubby_? Ada yang salah?"

"Kita hanya punya waktu sampai sore ini, _darlin_. Sebelum aku harus berangkat ke Venezia," ucap Severus sedatar mungkin.

"Apa?" Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Kecewa, sedih, dan tak rela. Semua perasaannya bercampur-baur menjadi satu. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Rongga dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tidak ingin Severus pergi meninggalkannya lagi secepat ini. Dengan suara bergetar, ia berkata, "Jadi apa lagi sekarang? Kau harus mempelajari bahasa Italia atau ada Konvensi Ahli Ramuan di sana? Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Seminggu, kurasa." Bibir Severus bergetar pelan. "Oh, jangan menangis, _sweetheart_…"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Severus. Persetan dengan gelar tingkat internasionalmu. Aku kesepian, tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tak mau terus-menerus ditinggalkan seorang diri begini…"

Hermione terisak, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya. Dia tak pernah membayangkan kalau menikah dengan Severus akan seberat ini. Sebelumnya dia sudah tahu betul apa konsekuensi yang akan dihadapinya saat Severus ingin mendapatkan gelar ahli ramuan tingkat internasional. Bahkan Hermione sangat mendukung karir suaminya itu, beranggapan kalau ia akan bahagia kalau Severus juga bahagia. Tapi faktanya, Severus hanya bisa menemaninya dua-tiga hari saja sebelum harus pergi ke luar negeri sampai berminggu-minggu lamanya. Tiga bulan pernikahan mereka terasa sepi dan menyakitkan. Hermione bahkan mulai berpikir kalau dia adalah pengantin baru yang paling kesepian di muka bumi.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seorang diri." Severus membelai kedua pipi istrinya, menghapus butiran-butiran airmata di wajah cantik itu dengan bibirnya. "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kali ini kau akan ikut denganku ke Venezia."

"Apa?" kedua alis Hermione terangkat. Dia terkejut. "Memangnya boleh? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau selama konvensi berlangsung, tidak diperbolehkan mengajak anak-istri."

Severus mendengus geli. Senyumnya yang langka tersungging menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku kan tidak bilang mau pergi ke Venezia dalam rangka mengikuti konvensi. Kali ini aku akan ke Venezia dalam rangka berbulan madu. Dengan siapa lagi aku akan pergi kalau bukan denganmu."

Hermione membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sekali lagi ia terkejut. Severus memang selalu saja penuh kejutan.

"Semua tahapan melelahkan untuk menjadi ahli ramuan tingkat internasional sudah selesai dan hampir membuatku sinting. Bulan depan akan ada ujian di London. Semacam _fit and proper test_. Karena itulah, kupikir aku sangat memerlukan bulan madu untuk sekedar bersantai. Venezia pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Bukan begitu, _sweetie_?" Severus mengecup mesra bibir Hermione begitu istri tercintanya itu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kenapa kau masih saja menangis…?"

"Aku menangis bahagia kali ini. Bahagia campur jengkel sih, sebenarnya." Hermione menonjok pelan bahu Severus, membuat suaminya itu mengernyit. "Sepertinya kau selalu senang bisa memperdayaiku. Bicara terus terang saja apa salahnya sih?"

"Bicara terus terang itu tidak seru," komentar Severus datar. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia menyibak jubah mandi istrinya, menelanjangi tubuh bagian atas wanita itu, dan mulai menghadiahi cumbuan-cumbuan panas di sekitar buah dadanya.

Hermione menggeliat, meronta-ronta. "Tidak! Hentikan, Sev! Aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak mau? Kenapa?" serta-merta Severus menghentikan kegiatannya. Keningnya berkerut-kerut. Heran. Biasanya Hermione tidak pernah menolaknya. Bahkan dengan senang hati meladeninya.

"Aku sampai hampir tidak bisa berjalan gara-gara ulahmu semalam, tahu!" Hermione memegangi perut bagian bawahnya. Nyerinya memang sudah jauh berkurang. Tapi bisa jadi akan kumat lagi kalau Severus kembali merangseknya. Di sisi lain, dia heran sekali mengetahui stamina Severus masih terjaga. Pria itu masih segar bugar, seolah pergulatan hebat mereka semalam tidak banyak mempengaruhinya.

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat. Dia mulai paham. "Kalau hanya itu masalahnya, akan kubuatkan ramuan untuk mengembalikan vitalitasmu dan kau akan segera pulih dalam sekejap. Tapi kupikir kau memang perlu istirahat sebentar. Sepertinya kau agak pucat."

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione tersentak kaget saat mendadak Severus mengangkat tubuhnya. Refleks, ia pun segera memeluk leher suaminya erat-erat, sambil melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang pria itu. Takut terjatuh. "Kau menggendongku?"

"Kau bilang kau hampir tak bisa berjalan gara-gara ulahku," tukas Severus, agak mengomel. Tubuh Hermione tidak begitu berat baginya. Ia merasa kuat menggendongnya kembali ke kamar. "Kau istirahat saja di kamar. Biar aku yang memasak sarapan. Nanti akan kuantar sarapanmu ke kamar, dan bila perlu, akan kusuapi kau sekalian."

Senyum Hermione terkembang tanpa sadar. Omelan Severus ini terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya.

"Dari dulu aku selalu penasaran apa yang membuatku begitu mencintaimu," kata Severus, setengah menggerutu. Saat ini ia agak kerepotan menggendong Hermione sembari menaiki anak tangga perlahan-lahan. "Padahal kau selalu menyusahkan dan membuatku repot. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa menolakmu. Kau membuat hidupku menderita…"

Hermione membungkam bibir Severus dengan bibirnya. Mengulum bibir tipis itu lembut. Mengecup-ngecup ringan sambil sesekali menggigitnya pelan. Mendesah lirih saat Severus balas memagutnya liar. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sev." Bibir Hermione berdesis dekat sekali dengan bibir Severus, ikut tersenyum saat melihat bibir suaminya membentuk garis lengkung. "Dan itulah sebabnya kenapa aku menikahimu, _hubby_. Untuk membuat hidupmu menderita."

**El Extremo**

_p.s. Dulu saya pernah berjanji di twitter untuk mengangkat kasus video mirip artis ke dalam sebuah fanfic, dan ini dia. Bukan jenis cerita satir sih. Saya mah ga tegaan orangnya. =P Well, semoga aja kasus itu cepat berakhir. Sejauh ini dampaknya bukan main dahsyat, terutama untuk kalangan anak-anak dan remaja. Amin! _

_Btw, kalo diperhatikan baik-baik dalam fanfic ini, Severus dan Hermione saling memanggil dengan berbagai nama panggilan kesayangan. Kira-kira nama panggilan yang paling pantas buat mereka apa ya? =))_

**Review please! **


End file.
